


One Piece PETs: Papa Tiger

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [165]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Gen, Newborn Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Roronoa Zoro and his newborn cub, Nico Kuina. Takes place post-timeskip/future.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Papa Tiger

**One Piece PETs: Papa Tiger**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This screwball series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

   Three days have gone by since little Nico Kuina came into this world. Already, it seemed her personality had begun to show. For starters, she seemed to cry constantly.

 

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" Kuina wailed. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!"

 

"What's she crying for?!" Luffy asked, covering his ears.

 

"I wish I knew!!" Nami shouted.

 

Robin and Zoro were doing all that they can to calm their newborn down.

 

 _"Maybe she's hungry?"_ Blizzard asked, covering his ears. _"Belle used to cry a lot when she was hungry, and that was all the time!!"_

 

Robin tried feeding her little one by breast and that seemed to calm her down for a little while. Soon, Kuina was crying again.

 

"Maybe she needs to be changed?" asked Usopp.

 

"Oh, dear god," Zoro muttered.

 

"Might as well get it over with," spoke Hanako. "Good thing I got nose plugs."

 

Hanako helped his parents change Kuina, though even when she was given a fresh diaper, she still cried.

 

"I just don't understand it!" Robin cried. "Why does she keep crying?!"

 

"Here, give her to me," Zoro spoke up as he held Kuina...and almost instantly, she stopped.

 

"Wait...so, she just wanted Dad to hold her?" Hanako asked.

 

"Aww~!" Robin cooed.

 

Kuina smiled at her father; Zoro smiled back and gently kissed her cheek.

 

"Hey, kiddo," he whispered. "You know, Hanako, I used to hold ya just like this."

 

"Really, Dad?" Hanako inquired.

 

"It's true," Robin added. "a little after you were born, you were crying a lot and when your father held you, you immediately stopped."

 

Kuina cooed quietly.

 

 _"Now that I think about it, she's a lot more tame than Belle,"_ noted Blizzard. _"That kid was incredibly vicious sometimes."_

 

"I know," agreed Luffy. "Ohh, lord, how I know."

 

"She's just so precious," Nami cooed as she tickled Kuina's cheek.

 

Kuina giggled and cooed happily.

 

"She's very smiley, like Belle," Usopp spoke up. "She must really love Zoro."

 

   Boy was he right. Kuina loved her father more than anyone ever knew. When the _Sunny_ docked at an island, Zoro, surprisingly enough, was the first to disembark.

 

"Hey, Dad!" Hanako called. "Where're you going?"

 

"Hunting," Zoro answered. "I'll be back later."

 

*****15 minutes later*****

 

Zoro came back with a chital deer carcass.

 

"Hey, dartboard brow!" he called.

 

"What?!" Sanji replied in an irritated voice.

 

"I want you to make soup from this deer's liver," Zoro answered. "Think you can do that?"

 

"Just who do you think you're talking to here?" Sanji questioned as he took the deer's body into the kitchen.

 

"Yeah, yeah," Zoro muttered.

 

It only took Sanji less than 30 minutes to whip up a soup from the deer's liver. However, it wasn't for Zoro, no. The soup was for little Kuina.

 

"You're gonna make her eat that?!" Sanji asked. "Are you high!?"

 

"Dude, Hanako ate this when he was a baby," Zoro answered. "It's not gonna hurt Kuina."

 

"It's only liver, Sanji," assured Luffy. "I'm sure she'll like it."

 

"Besides, she's half-tiger," Zoro added. "She might have carnivorous tendencies like me."

 

   Kuina sat in her high chair as her father brought the liver soup over to her. He scooped a little bit with a spoon, blew on it, and brought it over to her tiny lips. The Crane/Tiger Cub Child blinked in curiosity as she sniffed her food prior to opening her mouth, allowing Zoro to feed the soup to her.

 

"There you go," Zoro smiled. "That's my girl."

 

Kuina cooed happily after taking her first bite of the dish Sanji made. Even the Fox Man couldn't help but smile.

 

 _'Guess Moss Head was right,'_ he thought. _'she really does like the soup.'_

 

After Kuina was fed, she let out a cute little yawn.

 

"Aww~!" Luffy cooed.

 

Zoro picked Kuina up and took her to her room; he hummed softly to her as he cradled her gently.

 

"You know," Usopp started, "whenever I look at Zoro holding Kuina like that...I kinda forget that he acts like a demon when he's fighting."

 

"That's Dad for you," Hanako piped up. "Fierce, one minute...gentle, the next."

 

   Zoro delicately set Kuina down in her bed, the latter stirring a bit in her sleep. Next, he gently rocked her bed, back and forth, gently lulling her to sleep. The instant she was, he quietly left the room. Then, he sat outside the door, standing guard.

 

"How cute," Nami cooed. "Zoro's such a good dad."

 

"He sure is," concurred Chopper.

 

   The next few weeks have been fairly easy for the Roronoa/Nico family; Zoro rarely left his daughter's side. There was one time when Kuina refused to crawl and nobody knew why.

 

"Why won't you crawl, little sis?" Hanako asked. "Come on."

 

Kuina only frowned, not budging an inch.

 

"What's going on?" Robin inquired.

 

"Kuina won't crawl," Hanako answered. "I've tried everything!"

 

"Oh, dear," said Robin. "I wonder why she won't crawl."

 

One day, Kuina was left alone with Zoro.

 

"So, I hear that you won't crawl, huh?" the latter asked. "Why is that?"

 

The former only looked away and Zoro just blinked at her. At that moment, a light bulb appeared over his head.

 

"Hey, Kuina," he called, gaining the little Cub Child's attention. "Woogie, woogie, woogie!"

 

A pause...until Kuina started squealing and giggling. Soon, she started crawling over to Zoro; the swordsman smiled and held his paws out to her.

 

"Holy toledo, Dad!" Hanako exclaimed, startling Zoro. "You got her to crawl!"

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" Zoro screamed with a comically shocked expression when he saw Robin and Hanako. "How long have you two been standing there?!"

 

"If I say the whole time, will you be mad?" Hanako asked.

 

Zoro growled viciously, earning a yelp from Hanako while Robin only laughed. Kuina looked up at her family with a puzzled expression.

 

 _'Why is Papa growling at Hanako?'_ she thought.

 

   All in all, she perceived her family to be a strange one. Still, she loved each and every one of them. Days go by and even more of Kuina's personality began to show. One example was when she outright fainted from seeing a spider.

 

"Oh, no!" Robin cried. "My baby!"

 

"Kuina!" Zoro cried.

 

"Sis!" Hanako exclaimed. "Sis, wake up!"

 

"What happened!?" Nami questioned.

 

"Kuina saw a spider and she fainted!" cried Robin.

 

"For real?!" Nami exclaimed.

 

"Ha!" Luffy laughed. "And I though Nami and Sanji were scared of spiders!"

 

Of course, that only caused Nami to glare at him.

 

"Err...I-I mean that's awful," Luffy said, grinning sheepishly.

 

"...That's one," Nami warned.

 

"Kuina, wake up," Hanako whispered. "come on, sis, wake up."

 

"Here, Hanako, let me try," Zoro spoke up.

 

   Hanako gave Kuina to their father, wondering what he was about to do. Zoro took in a deep breath and blew a raspberry on Kuina's tummy. Almost instantly, she woke up, squealing and laughing.

 

"Holy toledo, it really worked!" Luffy exclaimed.

 

"I don't believe it!" Nami added.

 

Kuina smiled at Zoro; he smiled back and kissed her forehead.

 

"I sure hope Kuina fainting doesn't happen on a regular basis," Hanako spoke. "the world's not big enough for two Hinata Hyugas."

 

Luffy snickered at this, until Nami glared at him again.

 

"That's two," the latter warned.

 

The former gulped at this.

 

"Wanna go for a third?" Nami asked.

 

"No, honey...!" Luffy squeaked.

 

"Good!" Nami beamed in a sweet voice as she hugged her husband. "I love you, Luffy."

 

"I love you, too, Nami," Luffy replied. "Mostly when you're not trying to kill me--OOP!!"

 

He quickly covered his mouth...though, it was too late.

 

"That's strike three," Nami hissed. "You're out."

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Luffy screamed with a look of dread.

 

Robin covered her children's eyes and ears so that they wouldn't be able to see or hear Luffy getting pummeled.

 

"You don't need to see this," she told them.

 

"Poor old bastard..." Zoro muttered.

 

"I AM IN SO MUCH PAIN, RIGHT NOW!!!" Luffy wailed. "DEAR GOD, SOMEBODY HELP!!!"

 

" **GOD CAN'T HELP YOU THIS TIME!!!** " shouted Nami.

 

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH~!!!!!** " Luffy screamed.

 

*****Very much later*****

 

Luffy is now in a full body cast.

 

"Ow...!" he whimpered.

 

Nami was sitting outside, smiling proudly to herself.

 

*****The Next Day*****

 

   Zoro was taking a nap while Kuina crawled next to him. The Cub Child tilted her head in curiosity at her father's sleeping form. Zoro just snored away the whole time. Kuina crawled up to his face and lightly pat it with her tiny wing. No reaction.

 

Kuina blinked in puzzlement at Zoro's snoring.

 

 _'Why won't Papa wake up?'_ she thought.

 

She poked him again. Still no response.

 

Kuina pouted, feeling very peeved at her papa for not paying attention to her. So, she climbed onto his head and pulled on his ears.

 

"Ow!" Zoro cried. "What the--!?"

 

In that instant, he noticed Kuina and he smiled.

 

"Oh, it's you, Kuina," he spoke.

 

Kuina giggled as Zoro picked her up.

 

"What are you up to, you little rascal?" he asked. "Trying to pull a fast one on your old man?"

 

Kuina just giggled in response.

 

"Heh," Zoro chuckled. "A girl of few words."

 

Kuina cooed a little in response; Zoro smiled and kissed her on the forehead, lovingly. At that moment, Robin walked by.

 

"Awww~!" she cooed. "Now, isn't that cute?"

 

Kuina squealed upon seeing her mother.

 

"Hello, sweetie," Robin greeted as she held her daughter. "Having a fun time with Papa?"

 

Kuina smiled and nodded in response. Robin only kissed her on the cheek and the little fledgling giggled as a result.

 

 _'I love my family,'_ she thought.

 

Many happy days awaited young Nico Kuina, especially since she was with her father.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, _Reba_ and _That '70s Show_. ^^
> 
>  
> 
> Got this idea from a little while ago.:)


End file.
